1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a population estimation apparatus, a program and a population estimation method.
2. Related Art
It is known to estimate a fluctuating population based on a survey result value for each facility type (refer to Patent Document 1). Also, it is known to identify a fluctuating population by using a communication terminal (refer to Patent Documents 2 to 7).